If We Won and You Lost
by kittykatrocks12
Summary: What it would be like if the Axis won WW2 and not the Allies. This it old and has a lot of Strange things so you have been Warned. (I know there are a lot of mistakes this was started before I did editing but it gets better. Originally from DA)
1. Chapter 1

If We Won and You Lost

The eight countries of the Axis and Allies are walking down the street, not looking for anything in particular. The Axis consists of Germany who has slicked back blond hair and ice blue eyes. He is wearing his military uniform. Italy who has light auburn hair with a curl on the left side of his head his eyes are closed. He is wearing his countries military uniform. Japan who has short jet black hair and dull brown eyes he is wearing his white military uniform. The Allies consist of America who has blond hair and baby blue eyes. He is wearing a brown bomber jacket over his beige uniform. England who has shaggy blond hair bushy eyes brows and emerald green eyes. He is wearing his green military uniform. France who has shoulder length blond hair and sapphire blue eyes. He is wearing his bright blue military uniform and a short cloak. Russia who has platinum blond hair and violet eyes. He is wearing a long beige trench coat with a faded pink scarf. China who has long black hair tied in a low pony tail and golden brown eyes. He is wearing his green military uniform.

Suddenly something catches America's eye. He runs forward and stops in front of a shop. The shop looks old but sturdy. The sign above reads **Mystic and Magic**. In the window is a sign and this is what caught the Americans attention. **Free fortunetelling**.

"Hey dudes look at this, free fortune telling" he says pointing at the sign and grinning

"Fortune telling is rubbish, lets go" England says about to walk away but France stops him

"Are you afraid of getting a bad fortune" he asks with a smirk

"No I'm not, fortune tellers are manipulative and enjoy playing with your emotions" England states angrily

"You sound as if you 'ave experienced it yourself" France says still smirking

England's face turns red.

"Not exactly but I heard from those who have and it wasn't pleasant" England replies

"Great let's go in" America shouts

He pushes the door open and walks in. the bell above the door rings and the others enter as well. The shop is pretty big compared to the outside. There are strange objects arranged around the shop. America walks toward the counter and stops in front of a glass orb. It shines in the light and he reaches out to touch it.

"Touch that and you will die a horrible death" a voice warns

America immediately pulls his hand back and looks in the direction of the voice as do the others. They see an old woman holding back the curtain that separates the front of the shop from the back. She has greying black hair and dull blue eyes.

"Sorry" America mumbles

The old woman walks out from the curtain and to the counter. She picks up the orb and places it on the shelf behind her.

"How may I help you?" she asks her voice a little raspy

"We saw the sign outside and I wanted to try it out" says America pointing to the sign

A small smile comes to the woman's face.

"Alright"

She walks to one end of the counter and bends down. When she comes back up she is holding a deck of cards. She gestures to America and he goes to stand front of her. She shuffles the deck as she explains the rules.

"I will have you draw three cards and as you do I will tell you your fortune"

She places the deck down and looks at America. He puts his hand on the deck and draws the first card. He places in on the counter. He can't tell what it is; it just looks like a bunch of black swirls with little symbols on it.

"Ah you are a strong and proud man" America grins "You radiate happiness and surround yourself with people and enjoy making them smile"

She gestures to the deck and America draws the next card.

"But despite all this you feel a deep emptiness inside, you are lonely"

Americas grin vanishes "That's not true" America protests.

The lady points to the deck and America draws the last card. She grins when she sees it.

"You long for the companionship of a certain someone but they do not give it; you want this person to accept you for who you are"

She points to the previous card.

"Because of this you feel a deep loneliness"

Her finger moves to the first.

"You hide all you emotions behind a smile and a tough facade"

She looks up at America whose face is bright red. He turns away and looks at the orb.

"What does that do?" he asks, obviously trying to change the subject

The lady takes the cards and puts them away. She walks over to the orb, picks it up and puts it on the counter.

"You ask me a question and it will show me the answer which I will relay to you" she answers

England grumbles something about it being complete nonsense.

"Who's first?" she asks looking at the group

"I 'ave a question" France says stepping forward, the woman nods

"Is France the most beautiful country in the world?" he asks flipping his hair

"Look into the orb" the lady says

France does so. He sees something swirling around inside it but he can't tell what it is.

"Yes, France is indeed a beautiful country, everyone loves it" she states

"I am beautiful aren't I?"

"I was talking about the place itself but you yourself and truly gorgeous and many admire your beauty"

For a second his smile disappears then returns. He walks away satisfied. Russia is the next one to step forward.

"I have one, how do I get people to become one with me?" he asks looking at her

The others grimace at his question. Russia looks at the orb and he sees something but it is cloudy.

"You need to smile more" she looks up at him "And not the creepy one you usually do but a true genuine smile, one with warmth love and kindness"

Russia frowns but nods in understanding. He steps to the side and the woman looks at the others.

"Anyone else?" she asks

It is quiet for a minute until Italy jumps forward.

"I have one; I have one" he shouts "What if the Axis won the war instead of the Allies?"

The others look at him shocked. The old lady grins widely. She holds up the orb, there s a flash and everything goes white.


	2. Chapter 2

If We Won and You Lost

The light slowly dissipates. The countries blink a few times before their surroundings become clear to them. They are standing in a grassy field and everything seems a bit darker than before. They look at then selves and find that their clothes are different. They are all wearing dark beige shirts with dark brown pants and leather hats on their heads.

"Vhere are we?" Germany asks aloud

They jump when they hear the sound of an engine and turn to see a vehicle coming toward them. It looks a bit like the buggies used during the war but the front of the car is higher and it looks like the driver is standing. The car stops beside them and looks down at them.

"Hello"

England's eyes widen and he recognizes them immediately.

"YOU! You're the woman from the shop!" he shouts pointing at her

The others examine her. This person stands tall and firm different from the hunched over old lady. But this person has the same black hair but it's shiny and appears to have blue tint to it. Her eyes are no longer dull but full of life. She is wearing a beige jacket with a short dark navy blue skirt and black tights. She has a small black cap on her head.

"Pleasure to meet you" she says tilting the cap "Name's Miria"

England is boiling with anger while the others are just confused.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!?" he shouts

Miria smiles.

"I am showing you what it would be like if the Axis won the war"

She gestures to the side and they turn to see a town.

"Welcome to Germany present day" she says proudly

"THIS IS NOTHING TO BE HAPPY ABOUT, TAKE US BACK!" England screams

"Not until I answer your question, now hop in and I will give you the tour"

The countries look at each other unsure. Germany walks to the car and turns to the others.

"Lets get zis over vith so ve can go home" he says then jumps in

Everyone else reluctantly follows suit. The engine revs and they drive toward town. When they get to town they look around. Everything looks as it should be though there isn't much color, mainly brown, black, beige and a bit of navy.

"It's very, bland" France comments

"Correct without the Allies influence Germany basically remained the same" Miria informs them

They look around more.

"They all have blond hair and blue eyes" Russia states

The others look and notice this as well.

"There aren't many people either, aru" China says

"Correct they are the true German race all the people have blond hair and blue eyes, there is a law that if a child is born different they will be sent over seas"

"That's harsh" America says

Germany's eyes widen and he stands up.

"Ze concentration camps, vhat happened to zem?" he asks worried

"Most of them were torn down, those that remained were turned into prisons and they don't use the gas chambers, execution is done with lethal injection"

Germany sighs with relief and sits down. Suddenly they hear yelling and see two men yelling at another man. Miria stops the car beside them.

"May I ask what's going on?" she asks

"This stupid American bumped into me" says one of the men

Miria shakes her head and making a _tsk tsk_ sound. The men turn around and they seem to go pale when they see her. Immediately they scurry off leaving the American standing there trembling.

"Show me your hand" Miria says, her voice sounds kinder than it did before

The man nods and slowly lifts his hand to show the back of it. The American flag tattooed onto it in perfect detail.

"Thank you" Miria says smiling

The man nods again and walks away. Miria starts the car and continues driving.

"What was that?" America asks

"Non German citizens are required to have their native country flag tattooed on the back of their non dominant hand" she states

They look around more then something occurs to Germany.

"Mein bruder, vhat happened to him?" he asks

"I was wondering when you were going to ask that" She glances back at them "That's where we're going"

 **AN: I am Happy people like this~ I have more. If you want it**

 **Kitty~**


	3. Chapter 3

If We Won and You Lost

They drive in silence until they arrive at an enormous mansion. It is white with the Prussian flag hanging on a pole. They all stare at it in awe. Miria parks the car and gets out the others follow. She looks up at the house then one of the bushes in the front yard. She walks over to it and bends down to it. She reaches forward and pulls it apart, making an opening.

"You can come out now" she says in a calm soothing tone

The others walk over to her, curious. A figure slowly crawls out of the bush and stands up. He is wearing he same clothing as them and when he looks up they see blond hair with a curl on the side and bright violet eyes. It takes a minute until someone recognizes him.

"Canada bro what are you doing here?" America asks hugging him

"I-I don't know, I was playing cards with Kuma when there was this big light and I found myself here, I got scared and hid in the bush" Canada explains

England glares at Miria.

"Do you have something to do with this?" he asks his voice filled with venom

"Possibly, I don't really know" she answers calmly ignoring the tone he addressed her with

England looks like he wants to beat her to a pulp but Germany hold him back.

"Ve're here to see mein bruder right?" he asks

"Yes, we are" Mira says then walks to the gate of the mansion. She pushes the button on the pager at the gate.

"Hallo we have come here to see the Awesome Prussia" Miria says in German

Silence.

"How many"

"Ten"

…

Germanys browns furrow together and he counts everyone. The three Axis. The five Allies. Plus, Canada and Miria.

"What's the password?" the voice asks

"The Awesome Prussia in the most Awesome person in this Awesome world" Miria answers

"That's the most I have heard the word awesome in one sentence" England mumbles

…

"You may enter"

There is a buzz and the gates open

The group walks to the front door as it is pulled open. They walk through the doors and turn to see them being pushed shut by a pair of maids. A man walk over to them dressed as a butler.

"Welcome to the house of thee Awesome Prussia" he says with a light bow

"Where might I ask it the Awesome Prussia?" Miria asks

"The throne room" he answers

Miria nods and leads the way. They walk silently through the large mansion. It is big but plain. The walls are white with the occasional painting. Which is different than the style of the Prussias they know.

They arrive at a pair of big white doors painted with the Prussian flag. Two maids are standing at the door, when they see them they push the doors open and the group walks through. Inside the room is tall and wide. The walls are white with more paintings plus and photographs and other artifacts.

"Germany-san" Japan says "rook"

Germany turns to see Japan pointing at a large photograph. It is of all the members of the Axis together. Germany is in the middle being given a noogie by Prussia, Italy is hugging Romano and Japan is standing to the side chuckling at them.

"Ve, we look so happy"

"Vhen vas this taken?" Germany asks Miria

"When the Axis were formed" she answers looking at the picture

"Come on, lets go" she says and they continue walking

They stop and all their eyes widen at the sight before them. Against the wall is a large throne of white and black. The steps leading up to it are round and white with a gold trimmed red carpet straight up. Sitting on the throne is a man with silver white hair and ruby red eyes. What shocks them the most it that Canada is sitting on the arm of the throne. He is wearing a long silky white dress with a maple leaf on the back. He also happens to spot a pair of black cat ears and a tail pokes out from under the dress.

"Hallo, how may I help you?" Prussia asks

Miria bows the others reluctantly follow suit.

"We came to bask in your glory and Awesomeness" she says

Prussia grins.

"You may rise" they straighten

"You are in the presence of mein Awesomeness, what do you think?" he asks rubbing Canada's back

Miria smiles warmly.

"It is the best thing I have ever felt in my life"

Prussia straightens and wraps his arm around Canada's waist. He looks up at him.

"Birdie, vhy don't jou give ze nice frau a gift" he says in English

Canada nods. He slides off the chair and kisses Prussia on the cheek before scurrying off. Prussia stares at them.

"Your companions look familiar" he comments

The others stiffen.

"I assure you that you have never met them before"

Other Canada returns carrying a long tube. He walks over t Miria and hands it to her.

"It is a Prussian flag signed by his Awesomeness" he says with a small smile

Miria takes the tube.

"It is an honour to receive such an Awesome gift" she says smiling

Other Canada runs back up to Prussia but before he can sit down Prussia scoops him up in his arms.

"I enjoyed your visit but I have things I need to attend too" he says before walking away

"It was our pleasure" Miria calls out before turning around

"Let's go"

As they walk across the throne room France spots a small picture in the corner of the room with black around it as if someone tired to burn it. His eyes widen when he realizes what it's of. He taps Miria on the shoulder and points to it.

"Zat picture why does it look like zat?" he asks

Miria glances at it then returns her gaze forward

"After the war ended Prussia had to remove an evidence of him being associated with a member of the Allies so it was all destroyed, unbeknownst to the public Prussia managed to salvage some of it and keeps it hidden from everyone"

France nods sadly knowing she was referring to himself.

They return to the front of the mansion. They meet the butler again and he smiles at them.

"I'm glad jou came to visit, the Awesome Prussia doesn't get many visitors and often gets lonely" he says before ushering them out of the mansion

They leave and return to the car then drive off.


	4. Chapter 4

If We Won and You Lost

As they are driving away America notices Canada trembling.

"Bro, you ok?" he asks, leaning toward him

"I-I'm his s-slave" Canada stutters fearfully, wrapping his arms around himself

America wraps his arms around him and pulls him closer.

"Miria, why was Canada with Prussia?" America asks

Miria grins at him being the first to use her name.

"Just like when the Allies won the war, the Axis each took a member of the Allies" she replies

"So who has who?" America asks

The others tense up not sure they want to know the answer.

"As you saw Prussia has Canada, normally America would help him in a situation like this but can't because of who owns him" she replies

"And who owns me?" America asks warily

"Russia" she states plainly

All their eyes widen, even Russia himself seems surprised.

"B-But Russia is a member of the Allies" America stutters

"He was but when he realized the Allies were gong to lose he defected and went to join the Axis"

Miria glances back at Russia.

"They were reluctant at first especially Prussia but when he gave them the secrets of the Allies as well as the proposal that they let him have America they agreed" 

The car is silent.

"What is it like for him at my house?" Russia asks

The others look at him but don't say anything.

"Well since he is alone he has to do all the work and-" 

"What about the Baltic's?" America Interrupts

Miria frown at being interrupted but continues "They live in their own homes. Russia sent them away so that he could be alone with America"

America shudders.

"There are daily beatings and you only get one meal a day and it is a small one"

America looks at Russia who seems to be staring at Miria.

"I didn't expect myself to be that cruel" he comments

"You still own a sunflower garden and you do the occasional act of kindness like sending gifts to China"

"Russia sends gifts to me?" China asks, confused

"Mainly sympathy gifts"

Miria glances back at China.

"You had quite a close call and are still traumatized by it"

"I'm afraid to ask what happened" China mutters

"Japan had the chance to kill you and destroy your country"

China's face goes pale. Japan is shocked too.

"But Taiwan begged for him to spare you and said she would take care of you in exchange for giving him full rein over her"

China sighs with relief and Japan seems relieved as well.

"Japan is probably the kindest of all the member of the Axis, he controls all of the Asian nations but allows them to do their own thing and he doesn't force laws upon them"

"Ve, what about me and fratello?" Italy asks, with a curious smile

Miria grins and it sends shivers down their spines.

"You two are the worst right behind Russia" she says

Italy goes pale and he looks totally distraught. The others are surprised as well.

"NO, I'M NOT LIKE THAT!" Italy shouts. Waving his arms around frantically and making the car shake

The others have too cover their ears to shield themselves from his high-pitched screaming. The car jolts to a stop and the next thing they know Miria is standing over Italy.

"I don't like being interrupted" she growls then glances at America

Italy cowers in his seat "Mi dispiace" he whimpers

The car jolts again and Miria is back at the front. The engine starts and they are moving again. It is silent for a bit until Canada breaks it.

"So what are Italy and Romano like?" he asks

Miria's grin returns.

"After the war ended Italy and Romano took control over England-"

"HOW CAN THOSE PASTA LOVEING IDIOTS CONTROL ME!?" England shouts

Mira glares at him and he shuts his mouth.

"Italy and Romano took control over England but after several incidents they decided to hand you over to Spain"

Italy looks relieved England however is different.

"S-Spain, I was handed over to Spain" England stutterers

"You were, since Italy and Romano had no way of controlling you they gave you to him and even though you are still stronger than him Netherlands is there to keep you in check"

"He has you working in his immense garden, as well as making you do all the chores (Except cooking. Belgium does that). He often makes a mess on purpose and has you clean it up"

England frowns deeply.

"You wear the same 'dress' Romano wore when he was a kid"

England's face becomes bright red.

"As for the Italy brothers they often visit to make your life miserable mainly pulling pranks and getting you scolded by Spain they even got Netherlands to punch you in the face and break your nose"

England shudders at the thought.

"Like America you have bruises all over your body painful ones but they are hidden by the 'dress'"

"We know about everyone else what about me?" France asks

Germany frowns but remains silent.

"Well France is in ruins"

France goes pale.

"R-Ruins"

"Yes the Eifel Tower was torn down, the Arc de Triomphe is rubble and the Suez Canal is dried up in other words your nation is destroyed"

France is now trembling.

"As for you yourself you are on the run, no one knows where you are you just disappeared after the war there is a law in Europe that if anyone sees you they are to report it to Germany"


	5. Chapter 5

If We Won and You Lost

"Now Vhat about me?" Germany asks

"Your about to find out" Miria says

Everyone looks around and notice they aren't in town anymore but the country side. The car keeps going until a small house is in sight. Miria stops a fair distance away and jumps out. She takes the tube she got from Prussia and walks toward the house. The others quickly follow. She goes to the front door and gently knocks. They wait in silence. There is a click and the door slowly opens. They see Germany but he is different. His hair is pale and his eyes are dull. His clothes are worn and look like they haven't been washed. He still has his bulky appearance but they can tell his body is weak by the slight trembling and his skin looks pale and sickly. Germany looks at Miria and a small smile comes to his face.

"Ah hallo" his voice is hoarse as if he hasn't used it in a long time

"Hello Germany, I brought you a gift from Prussia" she says handing him the tube

Germany takes it and his smile grows.

"Danke, I appreciate this"

"I have to go now goodbye Germany"

Germany nods and his eyes travel to the others standing behind her. His eyes widen but he ignores it and closes the door. They return to the car, Miria starts it and they drive away. All the attention is now on Germany who seems to be traumatized. It is quiet for a long time until Germany manages to ask the question that has been on his mind.

"Vhat happened to me?"

They notice his hands are trembling but don't say anything. Miria expression becomes grim.

"There was an accident near the end of the war that damaged your body, you recovered and all the new changes were put in motion but over time your health declined unfortunately everyone as to preoccupied with their own things to worry about you"

Miria takes deep breath and continues.

"No one realizes the new changes are affecting you negatively"

America opens his mouth to say something but Miria cuts him off.

"Prussia is unaffected because he is only known as East Germany; it does affect him but not as much as the true personification of Germany"

"Does it get better?" Italy asks

Miria is silent before replying.

"No"

"There has to be something we can do!" America shouts

Mira raises an eyebrow.

"I thought after seeing all this you would want to go back to your own world" Miria says

"Not until we fix things here" America says making a fist in front of himself

"Hold on America, why do you want to change something that can't be changed?" England asks

"Of course it can be changed, everything can change you just need to try" he replies

"Wow that actually sounded smart" England comments

America frowns.

"Whatever who is going to help me fix this?" he asks

Everyone is quiet looking at each other to see who could speak first.

"I will" Italy says waving his arm in the air

"You will?" America asks in disbelief

"Si" he looks down "It is my fault were here after all it's the least I can do"

America grins and looks at the others with hope. Germany sighs.

"I don't think Italy will be much help so I'm in" he says raising a hand

"I wirr herp too" Japan says raising his hand

"Me too, aru" China says raising a hand as well

"Da I will as well" Russia says raising a hand

"I can't stand the thought of me in such a terrible state so I will 'elp too" France says raising his hand

America looks at England.

"Well" he asks smiling

England stares at America then sighs.

"Fine, I'll help too"

"Awesome" America says putting his arm around Canada's shoulders

"H-Hey I never said I would help" Canada protests

America laughs.

"Of course you will help it's in your nature, isn't it?" he asks looking at his brother

Canada blushes and looks to the side.

"Alright I'm in"

"Yeah! now that that's settled where do we start?" England asks

"Simple we start with who we're closest to" Russia turns to Miria "Can you take us to Germanys?"

Miria shrugs.

"Sure"

Russia grins. Mira turns the car around and they speed to Germany's house. When they get there Russia jumps out and jogs to the door. He knocks on it roughly and seconds later it opens. Germany looks up just as Russia bends down, grabs Germany and tosses him over his shoulder. He goes back to the car with a yelling and struggling Germany. Russia sits him on his lap and hold him tightly.

"Who are jou people?" Germany yells though his voice cracks and he coughs a little

"Was that really necessary?" America asks

"Net, but it was fun" Russia replies

"To Prussia's place now" he orders

Germany's eyes widen and he squirms in Russia's grasp which he only tightens. The car speeds off and soon they are at Prussia's. Russia gets out with Germany in his arms and everyone scrambles after him.

Russia breaks through the gate and goes straight to the door. He shoves it open and ignores the screaming and protests of the maids and butlers. They follow him as he carries Germany to Prussia's throne room. He charges straight to the throne room and glares at the maids that are there. They quickly open the doors and he walks in slowing down his pace. Russia walks up to the throne and drops Germany in front of it. Germany looks up at him with a red face.

"Jou dummkopf, vhere did jou bring me?" he shouts

"West…?"


	6. Chapter 6

If We Won and You Lost

Other Germany's eyes widen and he slowly turns around to see Prussia staring at him.

"West, vhat happened to jou?" he asks

Other Germany is at a loss for words. He opens and closes his mouth as Prussia stands up and walks down the steps to him. Russia has rejoined the group with a noticeable grin on his face. Prussia bends down to him; he reaches up and touches his younger brother's cheek.

"Germany is dying"

Miria's voice rings throughout the throne room.

"Vhat?" Prussia says confused, Miria looks into his eyes

"All the changes that have been made to the country since the end of the war are destroying it"

"NEIN! Our country is perfect" Prussia yells

"When was the last time you have been outside?" Miria asks

Prussia is silent as he stares at her. He looks at Germany and closes his eyes.

"I know you can feel it, you are a part of Germany after all"

"Ja, I can feel it"

"Then why deny it?"

"Because it has become how we envisioned it"

"Does it make you happy?"

Prussia is silent for a few minutes before answering.

"Nein…" he looks at the sickly Germany "Ever since zese changes I have been stuck in zis house zey von't let me leave, I sent jou letters West but jou never replied to zem so I zought jou forgot about me"

Germany looks at him confused.

"I never received any letters"

"But how, I am sure I sent zem and Canada told me jou got zem?"

Canada looks at the other Canada shifting on the arm of the throne then realization hits.

"YOU KNEW DIDN'T YOU" he shouts

The others look at him, surprised that the quiet Canadian yelled. The other Canada shifts and looks at Prussia who looks back at him confused.

"Did jou know?" he asks

"I-I" his eyes begin to water

"Yes, I knew, I knew what happened to Germany and the state he was in, I knew it all" he sobs

"Zen vhy didn't jou tell me?" Prussia asks upset and confused

"Because I liked it, all the attention you give me, I didn't want it to end, I knew that once you found out about Germany you would leave me"

Everyone looked at him sadly as he sits there sobbing into his hands. Prussia stands up and walks over to him then pulls him into a hug.

"I vould never leave jou Birdie ich liebe dich"

Canada looks up at him and smiles then they kissed. Canada blushes and looks away.

"What will you do now?"

The question resonates around the room. Prussia looks at Germany.

"I don't have a say in zis" he says

Germany's eyes widen. He looks down then back up.

"Ve vill rebuild ze country and ve vill make everyone happy"

Prussia nods.

"Zen its settled ve vill rebuild Germany"

"And we will repair the rest of the wold" America states

The three look at him

"Alright zen good luck" Prussia says

"Ja, good luck" Germany says

"Say hi to my brother if you see him" Canada says smiling

America and Canada cringe but nod along with the others. They turn and leave and soon they are in the car driving in a random direction. It is silent until England speaks.

"So, what now?" he asks

They are silent as they think.

"Ve, I want to see me and my fratello"

Miria waits for confirmation. She looks at Germany and he nods.

"I vant to see how bad zese two are"

Miria nods and begins driving. Being in Germany they expect the ride to take hours but it only lasts a couple minutes. They stop about a mile from a small house.

"Is that Spain's house?" England asks as they get out of the car

"Yes, it is and don't let the appearance deceive you, both Netherlands and Belgium live here as well as yourself and Spain"

As they walk to the house they realize it's bigger than they first thought.

"Whoa, this place is almost as big as Prussia's"

"Let's take a look out back" Miria suggests "And I suggest you stay quiet"

The group sneaks around the house and peer around the corner. In the back is an enormous garden which has multiple fruits and vegetables growing in it though most of it is tomatoes. They spot the other England on a ladder picking apples out of a tree as Miria said. He is wearing the dress but when he stretches up to grab an apple they see bruises in his legs. England clenches his hands into fists, his anger boiling up. A voice breaks him from his thoughts.

"Romano, Italy, how have you two been?"

They turn to see a man with chocolate brown hair, emerald green eyes and tanned skin greeting two others. One is Italy the other looks like him but his hair is darker, his eyes are an olive green and his curl is on the opposite side.

"Ciao Spain" the two say at the same time

Normally this would be seen as cute but the smirks on their faces say otherwise. Italy opens his mouth to speak but Spain interrupts him.

"He is in the garden picking apples."

Their smirks grow and they enter the garden.


	7. Chapter 7

If We Won and You Lost

The group watches as they approach the unsuspecting Englishman. Italy walks beside the ladder and gives it a big kick. The ladder wobbles and falls. England drops the basket of apples and to stop himself from falling he grabs one of the tree branches. He looks down to see Italy grinning at him.

"Seems you lost your balance" he says innocently

England looks at him fearfully until something hits his side. He looks to see Romano tossing an apple up and down.

"These apples are now dirty and bruised I wonder what we should do with them?"

Without warning he throws the apple and it hits England in the side. He winces but holds on. Both the Italians pick up apples and start throwing them at the poor man. As they do his grip slowly loosens and with a gasp he falls to the ground and lands it with a loud cry of pain. Italy and Romano stand over him and England looks back and forth between the two fearfully. Other Italy backhands him and he falls onto his back, the apples littering the ground making it uncomfortable. Italy wants to run over and yell at them to stop but Germany holds him back. Romano pulls the dress up and other England shrieks trying to push it back down. England's eyes widen when he sees his entire lower body covered in cuts and bruises and he is wearing a pair of pink panties.

"Eh, so it's pink today, it suits the apple picking."

"Why are we watching this we need to do something?" England hisses

"Oui I agree" France says "Pink doesn't suit you"

"That's not the point!" England snaps

"Um guys, where's Miria?" America asks

They look around frantically hoping their guide didn't run away on them.

"Up there" Russia says, pointing up

They look up to see Miria on the roof. She points and they turn to see Spain walking toward them.

"Who's there?" he calls

They look for a way out but there is none. Without thinking England pushes France into view. France looks up a glint catches his eye and he see a sword in Spain's hand.

"Why are you trespassing chico?" Spain asks in a dark tone and holding up the sword

France thinks it's all or nothing. He takes off his hat and smiles, giving a small wave. Spain's eyes widen when he sees France.

"F-France?"

"Oui"

Spain drops the sword and jumps to hug France.

"Mi amigo, you have no idea how worried I have been about you"

France hesitantly hugs back. He mentally curses England for putting him in this position.

"Amigo, is something wrong?" Spain asks

France looks to the side then back at Spain. Through the corner of his eye ne can see Miria nod from her spot on the roof.

"Well, I am France but not ze one you know" France says not looking at Spain

"What do you mean?" Spain asks confused

"You see I come from a different world" France explains "A world where ze tr'ee of us are togezer"

"Really? Are we happy?" Spain asks curiosity peeked

"Oui, we 'ang out, drink and flirt wi't girls"

Spain's eyes light up

"That sounds amazing, I don't remember the last time I went out with friends" Spain's smile turns into a frown "Actually I don't think I have friends anymore"

"You do, zey are closer zan you zink" France says looking toward the garden

Spain is silent for a moment then he smiles widely. He grabs France's arm and pulls him into the garden. Spain drags him toward the apple orchid there they see Italy and Romano trying to pull the dress off England.

"Ita, Roma" Spain calls

They look up as the dress comes over his head. Other England wraps his arms around himself to cover his heavily bruised and beat body.

"Spain what are you…?" Italy stops when he sees France

"Big Brother France!" he cries letting go of his end of the dress and running to hug him

"Oi, tomato bastard, why the hell is the French bastard here I thought he was missing?" Romano asks

Spain grins and hugs Romano.

"OI, LET ME GO YOU BASTARD" Romano shouts trying to push Spain off him

"Roma do you know how long it's been since you called me that?"

Romano stops and looks to the side.

"I haven't since the war ended" Romano says quietly

"Si and Roma I have a question"

"What is it?" Romano asks curiously

"Are we…friends?" Spain asks nervously

Romano stares at him. He drops the dress and hits him on the top of the head.

"Ow Roma what was that-?"

"Idiot, don't ask such a stupid question of course we are"

Spain looks at him then grins happily. A sneeze grabs their attention. They look down to see England sitting on the ground shivering. Spain moves away from Romano and takes off his coat then drapes it over his shoulders. England looks up at him confused.

"Why?" he asks

"Let's just say I have seen the light" Spain answers the helping England to his feet

England is still confused but accepts the answer.

"Now amigo let's go inside and get you something to eat your as thin as a twig"

"That's your fault you know" England retorts

His eyes widen in fear and he slaps a hand over his mouth. Spain just laughs.

"I know, I know, lo siento"

England looks at him even more confused than he was before. Did the man who has been abusing him for centuries just apologize? He examines Spain then the two Italy's. The three all seem to return to their old personalities though he wasn't going to let his guard down yet. They arrive at the house and Spain is about to lead hem all inside when he feels a tap on his shoulder. He turns to see France looking at him solemnly.

"Désolé mon ami but I have to go"

"B-But can you at least stay for dinner?" Spain asks saddened

France shakes his head

"Non, I have to get back 'ome but do take care"

France waves before walking away. Spain waves back. France walks around the house to see the others waiting for him.

"Well, how did it go?" America asks

"It went well in a way" France replies

"There's something else isn't there" England asks

"Well they are returning to their normal personalities but I had to tell them I wasn't their France"

"WHAT!" England shouts "You could have just created a time paradox and we could be stuck here forever"

"What do you mean we could be stuck here, where's Miria?" France asks

"We don't know she disappeared after saw her on the roof" England says

Ai-yah, I don't want to be stuck here forever China exclaims

They stand in silence wondering what to do.

"What's with all the sad faces?"

They all jump. Italy yelps and falls to the ground.


	8. Chapter 8

If We Won and You Lost

They all turn to see Miria looking at them confused.

"Miria-san, we thought you abandoned us" Japan states

"Haha, I didn't abandon you, I was recharging" Miria says laughing

"Recharging?" they ask confused

"Well, I'm guessing the next place you want to go is Russia am I right?"

They are silent as they think.

"Well of course that's where we're going we have to save the other me" America says then gives his hero laugh

"Right, then let's go" Miria says walking away

They immediately follow. Like when they were traveling to Spain after a few minutes they found themselves at the Russian border.

"Why aren't we going in?" America asks

"Russia closed its borders after the war ended, no one can enter or leave the country but it still thrives on its own" Miria informs them

"So how are ve going to get in?" Germany asks

"Miria, can't you like teleport or something I mean you just got us from Spain to Russia in only a few minutes?" America asks

"I can" Miria says and America smiles "However my power is based on water so I am basically powerless in the snow" she continues not turning around making it obvious that she is embarrassed by admitting to being weak

After a few minutes of Silence England breaks it.

"So, how are we going to do this?" he asks

"Miria-san can you at reast get us past the border then we can walk from there?" Japan asks

Miria thinks this over.

"Maybe but it will take a lot of power and we won't get very far afterwards" she says

"Alright let's do this" America says leaping out of the car

The others follow Miria being the last. As she walks toward them a blue orb appears in her hands.

"Zat's ze orb zat we saw in ze shop" France say noticing the orb

Miria grins.

"Yup, this is the same one now be quiet so I can concentrate"

Miria closes her eyes and holds the orb close to her. It's quiet as they watch her. The wind picks up and it feels like something is swirling around them. They feel themselves being lifted in the air. There is a flash of blue and they find themselves falling. Half of them scream the other half brace for impact. Miria points the orb toward the ground and they stop a few feet from it then land with a dull _thud_. There are various groans of pain and discomfort. They slowly sit up and look around.

"At least we landed on snow and not the hard ground" England states

The others agree. There is a gust of wind and they all shiver except Russia, Canada England and Miria.

"How come you guys aren't cold?" America asks rubbing his arms

"This is my home so I am used to the cold" Russia says smiling

"I have similar temperatures in my own country so I'm used to it too" Canada says

"Vhat about jou two?" Germany asks England and Miria

"Magic" they say at the same time

It is silent until Miria stands up.

"Come on we should start moving"

Miria says walking forward, not bothering to check if they are following.

"Yeah let's go" England says

"But it will get colder the further north we go" Italy whines

Germany looks at him slightly surprised that he knows that. Then again he is a Mediterranean nation so he is not used to the cold. Germany stands up, pulling Italy up with him.

"Let's get zis over vith" he says following Miria

The others follow suit. Just as Italy said it gets colder and colder, it even gets through England and Miria's barriers. Eventually a huge mansion comes into view

"Is this it?" England asks

"Da, it is, it's a little different but it's still my house" Russia says

America sneaks up to the window and peers inside. The others follow suit. Inside they see the living room and someone is bent over cleaning the table. They are wearing a maid outfit with no shoes. They straighten and turn to the roaring fireplace and start cleaning the mantel. America chokes and England slaps his back to help him get a hold of himself. In the living room is the other America. He has a couple scratches on his face, a fading bruise on his cheek and no glasses.

"W-What happened to me?" America asks, once he gets a hold of himself

"As I said, daily beatings and the outfit is demeaning to the once proud nation of the United States of America" Miria says

"What about his glasses?" Canada asks

"Russia broke them on his third day when he accidentally knocked over a vase"

America grips the windowsill and turns to Miria who is standing beside the window with her back on the house.

"We have to do something" he says

"Sure but you might want to hide first since Russia is coming" Miria says in a monotone

Their eyes widen and sure enough the door to the living room slams open and the other Russia walks in. before they duck for cover they manage to catch a glimpse of him. His hair and skin are lighter, paler and his eyes are darker. The other America jumps and turns to him.

"M-Mr. R-Russia" he stutters

"You didn't finish the laundry" Russia says in a low voice

"T-There's t-to much f-for me t-to do t-today" America stutters

Heavy boots stomp on the floor as Russia walks over to him. America shrinks down as Russia looms over him.

"You've been here for how long and a couple pieces of clothing is still too much?" Russia asks, his voice still low

America looks down, not answering. Russia sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Almost a century and your still as dumb as a rock"

Other America slouches more and America digs his fingers into the ground. There is a loud _thud_ as other Russia punches other America, who falls to the ground. America grits his teeth and starts crawling toward the front door.

"America, what are you doing?" England hisses in a low voice

"I'm not sitting back and letting this happen" America whispers not stopping

England goes to follow but stops when Miria appears in front of him.

"It's best if you are not seen" she says

"I need to stop him before he does something stupid" England hisses, trying to get past her

"You are not the one who has to help him" she says, her eyes on Russia

England stops and turns to Russia, who has a confused look on his face.

"Only Russia can stop Russia"


	9. Chapter 9

If We Won and You Lost

"What? You can't be serious" England whisper yells

"Russia is a closed off country, if you are seen something bad will happen to both Americas" Miria says sternly

"Then what do we do?"

"Only Russia can go if he wants too"

All eyes are on Russia, wondering if he will go help the one he supposedly hates.

"I'll go" he says, getting up

He catches sight of other Russia pinning other America to the ground. He runs to the front door where he sees America swearing while trying to open it.

"Need help~?" he asks cheerily

America narrows his eyes.

"Why are you asking?" he asks

"Because I am the only one who can help you" Russia answers

He pulls a key from his pocket and inserts it into the lock then opens the door. He turns to America with an innocent smile. America scowls and runs past him. Russia takes the key and follows. They hear a scream and a loud smack. They enter the living room where other Russia has just punched other America in the nose and it is now bleeding. Russia rushes forward and hooks his arms under other Russia's armpits and pulls him back. America goes to his other self and helps him off the floor while he holds his nose. Other America looks at America doe eyed.

"Y-You?" he stutters sounding nasally with his bloody nose

The two Americas stare at each other until there is a thud. They turn to see Russia with his boot on other Russia's back, pushing him onto the floor. 

"You are weak and closed off" Russia says

"Нет! I am not weak!" other Russia yells

"Da you are, you sit here alone with no one to keep you company"

"Нет, I-"

"You don't have the Baltics here, not even your sisters come to visit"

"How do you know about them?"

Russia moves his foot, allowing other Russia to stand and turn around. When he does his eyes widen. Russia himself is a little surprised seeing that other Russia is shorter than him.

"With your seclusion you have gotten shorter" Russia comments

Other Russia looks between himself and Russia before growling.

"That doesn't matter, I am fine on my own"

"You're short, your skin and hair are paler than mine and you live with a dumb American"

"Hey!" the two Americas say, offended

"That doesn't matter, I am strong!" other Russia shouts

"Do you have friends?" Russia asks

Other Russia is silent.

"I do, we may not be the best friends, but I am still their friend"

Other Russia growls and lunges at him. Russia blocks his attack as the two push back and forth until Russia pushes his other self against the wall. Russia pins his wrists while the other struggles, trying to push him away. Russia leans in close to him.

"You will continue to grow weaker until you fade away, you need to let people in so you can grow" he whispers

"Why are you telling me this?" other Russia asks

"Because that's what I did, I let people in and became the strong nation I am now" Russia answers

Russia reaches behind him and picks up the first aid kit that wasn't there before.

"Let people in" he says handing it to other Russia

He looks at other America, who is still holding his bleeding nose. He takes a step toward him. Other America jumps when other Russia's hand shoots out and grabs his arm. He drags him to the couch and forces him to sit. He moves his hand and starts cleaning up the blood. Russia grins, he walks to America and starts pulling him away.

"Hey, we're not done yet!" America complains

"Da, we are, now let's go"

Russia pushes him out the door then peeks back in.

"Don't forget to give Latvia a call, I'm sure he would love to hear from you"

Other Russia turns and nods, smiling knowingly then Russia leaves.

"What was that?" America asks once they leave.

"It's as I said, we're done here" Russia says as they walk back to the group who is waiting not too far away

"No it isn't, I'm still in a dress and have lots a bruises"

"It's like what we did with Spain and England, all we need to do is give them a push in the right direction"

"But-"

"No buts, this is all we can do"

America crosses his arms, grumbling to himself. He looks back at the house and wonders if his other self will be alright. He shakes his head and looks away, knowing he will. Despite his stubbornness.


	10. Chapter 10

If We Won and You Lost

The group make their way toward the border.

"What now?" Miria asks

"Me, I what to see what 'appened to me!" France shouts

"Yeah, after all this I am wondering how France is" America says

"From what I recall we went to Germany and fixed his, Prussia and Canadas situation, then we went to Spain and fixed my and the Italy's, now we are in Russia and helped him and America. Miria mentioned that Japan and the Asians are okay so all that's left is France" England says, listing it all off

"Zen ve are going to France" Germany says

"What's left of it" Miria comments

It's quiet the rest of the way back. At the truck Miria holds an elastic and sunglasses out to France.

"What are zese for?" he asks

"Your eyes and hair are your most defining features and you are supposed to be missing so it's best to hide them"

"I don't want to 'ide zem" France says but still takes the elastic and does it in a bun then covers it with the hat. He then takes the sunglasses and reluctantly puts them on

He scowls when he hears a familiar snicker.

"Stop laughing Angleterre!" France shouts

"But it's hard not to when you are hiding you 'beautiful' hair and eyes" England says, putting air quotes on the word beautiful

France frowns even more and grumbles French swears

"Are we going or not?" Miria asks

"Oui, let's go" France says, jumping into the truck

The others follow suit, Miria being the last. She starts the vehicle and like before it only takes a few minutes to reach France. Here Miria slows down to let the others watch as they slowly drive through the ruble. France himself looks distraught, though it's hard to tell with the sunglasses. Suddenly the truck jerks to a stop.

"We walk from here on" Miria says, getting out

They get out though France just stares at the ground. He obviously doesn't want to touch the ground of his destroyed country.

"Come on frog, you were eager to come here and now you won't get out" England says, annoyed

"You can't blame me, my country is in ruins, who knows what I look like" France retorts, albeit weakly

France takes deep breaths and putts a foot on the ground. Canada puts a hand on his shoulder and smiles at him. France smiles back and puts his other foot down then. Lets go of the truck, following the others as they walk. Frances demeanor lessons the more he sees. He is close to fainting when they suddenly stop.

"Where are we" America asks

"It's a bread shop" Miria answers

She walks inside, the nations following. The lady behind the counter tenses and is obviously trying not to look scared.

"How may I help you?" she asks

She is speaking German with a faded French accent. Germany stumbles forward. He looks back at Miria who pushed him. She only smiles so he decides to wing it. He clears his throat and looks back as the scared woman.

"I vould like to see France" he says

He jumps when she collapses. Looking over the counter he can tell she fainted.

"Is she ok?" Italy asks

Germany looks back at them and nods. "She fainted"

"Why would you say that?" England asks

"I don't know, it was the only thing I could think of" Germany says

"Dude, it was going to well" America says

"For once I agree" Russia says

"Hai it was" Japan mumbles

"I want to go home but this ruined it, aru" China says

The group continue to argue.

"ENOUGH!" France yells

They go quiet. France takes the accessories off. He blinks and shakes his head. Hair falling free.

"I know we are all tired, but can we please just calm down and finish what we set out to do" Canada says

A man comes around the counter.

"Pardon but are you the nations?" he asks

"Oui, zat is us" France answers

He smiles happily.

"Then come with me"

He leads them though the back and another man pushes a box aside the first opens a trap door. He climbs down the ladder and the nations follow. At the bottom he turns on a light and there is a glass wall. Behind it is blue carpet and a bed, nothing else. Something is curled up in the far corner. The man walks over and knocks the glass.

"Mr., France, you have visitors" he says in thick French

It doesn't move.

"Please come over, I know it will make you happy"

It moves and staying on the ground it slides along the carpet then stops. They slowly look up and the nations can't believe what they see.

Bald head messy beard, dull, nearly colorless eyes. France falls to his knees and crawls over.

"Are you, really me?" he asks in disbelief


End file.
